


求RP点梗活动四合集

by programeggsoup



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, House of Finwë - Freeform, In the forest of Doriath, M/M, Mirkwood, Nargothrond, Nargothrond become human, Valinor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 多CP的短篇合集包，注意避雷





	1. Catch the Green Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲情向密林父子和平警戒时期

“小精灵顺着埃斯加尔都因河跑呀跑呀，忽然从河水里冒出来一个古怪的脑袋。”绘本一页只有几个字。瑟兰迪尔只得将书页不停地往后翻。

“那是河神吗？”金发还未齐肩的莱戈拉斯问。

“不，不是……那古怪的脑袋开口说：‘我是众水之神乌欧牟’……”

“可埃斯加尔都因不是一条河吗？”瑟兰迪尔再次被“十万个为什么”打断时不住想，若是这孩子面对神明时也是如此，恐怕是会遗漏不少神谕的。

“当时个别神明依然寄期望于贝尔兰大地，海神尤其。他的力量格外强大，可以通过任何水流来传递讯息。只要愿意，他的身形甚至可以同时覆满欧西瑞安德庞大的七河水系和水量丰沛的西瑞安河。”

“那水神大人说了什么呢？”小团子好奇地开始偷翻后几页，可惜都是些他还没有学过的单词，便悻悻地松了手。

“他说，沿河岸住着一群绿色翅膀的小精灵。他们平时会变成小小的蝴蝶，藏在林子里难以被察觉。可一旦你捉到了一只，他们就会实现你一个愿望……”

“哇哦！这么棒！”小团子兴奋地跳下床。

“你做什么？”

“我要去河边抓绿蝴蝶！”

“什么？”书上不是说‘埃斯加尔都因河’吗？儿子听成什么了？

“我要找绿色的蝴蝶精灵许愿，我想许个愿呀：让莱戈拉斯和Ada永远在一起！”

瑟兰迪尔忽然觉得这儿子真没白养，自己会不会是中土最幸福的Ada呢？


	2. Now I Come Out from Your Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲情向芬罗德和纳国第一纪元

Ada，这是您的梦想么？拥有一座自己的宫殿，管理一个强大的国家。您看我的一砖一瓦都记得您的气息，我的一草一木都会吟唱您的赞歌。我的彩色玻璃窗记录着您半生的故事，我的十二对称轴穹顶上镶着蒙福之地的宝石。  
侦查丘说您昨天去那儿看了它，还在它那儿举行了一场哨岗建成的典礼。浓郁的烈酒倾覆于大地，散发着不同于露水的香甜气息。它今天特别高兴地向我炫耀。哼，我可不会吃醋，您当是要住在我这儿的。阿蒙埃希尔一边儿去，Ada是我的！  
您金色的长发闪着来自遥远西方的微光，蓝色的瞳眸有着看破心灵的力量。您是诺多第三家族的长子，若您愿意，可否让我成为您最可爱的孩子？不许在我面前提起米那斯提力斯，您已经把它留给欧洛德瑞斯了，我才是您最完美的作品！我可没有吃醋，纳国要向Ada一样有胸怀天下的气度。  
恩，没错！


	3. A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP向双梅维林诺时期

第二个孩子就快出生了，这两天诺丹妮尔终于在丈夫的万般哄劝下心不甘情不愿地放下了手里雕刻刀，呆在家里好好休息。可闲不下来的她依然呆在家里画画。

无奈之下，为了方便妻子更好地更方便地完成她的创作。维林诺首屈一指的手工艺大师费诺，在作坊里忙碌了几个双树日后，一套独一无二、专为诺丹妮尔设计的水彩画套装应运而生。它的主体是一张舒适的座椅，左手边是一个大小适中的调色盘放置在座椅扶手的支架上，并且还有5个备用的调色盘悬在椅子左侧。几沓材质各异的画纸挂在椅子左侧的架子上，随手可得。椅子右边下面是30个呈5×6排列的细长型落地木桶，里面盛满清水以供刷洗画笔。右侧架子的顶层是大大小小各类几十种画刷和刮刀，二层是各色的水彩颜料小罐，只需轻轻旋转阀门，颜料便会缓缓挤出，落在跟座椅扶手持平的第三层隔板上。白色颜料足足有三大罐。费诺每天回来帮妻子刷洗调色盘、更换木桶的清水、清洗画刷、添加颜料，煞是忙碌。

一日，诺丹妮尔正在画画，还是个小团子的梅斯罗斯好奇地凑过来看。画上有他Atto、Amme、他自己，可是母亲手中还抱着一个婴儿。“这是谁？”红发的小团子问Amme。

“这是将要出生的小宝宝呀，Maitimo就要当哥哥啦。”诺丹妮尔轻轻吻了孩子的额头，不过小团子下意识地觉得再有一个小宝宝绝对不是好事，“Maitimo想要弟弟还是妹妹呀？”

“我要哥哥。”梅斯罗斯搓着短上装的下摆，毫不犹豫地回答。

“什么？”诺丹妮尔一下子没听清。

“Maitimo想要个哥哥。”小团子涨红了脸又重复了一遍。

“噗，为什么想要哥哥呀？”诺丹妮尔边画边问。

“因为当了哥哥要让着弟弟妹妹，弟弟妹妹还会抢跟哥哥抢Atto和Amme。”梅斯罗斯拿起搁在左边的一块空调色盘研究起了上面的纹路。

“谁跟你说的？”Amme十分好奇。

“Ñolofinwë二叔说的，他说Írimë阿姨和Arafinwë三叔出生后，他Amme就不宠他了。他比Findis阿姨小，但有时还得让着Findis阿姨。他们惹大人不高兴了还得跟着一起挨骂。所以Amme，我要个哥哥！”真是个有逻辑的理由。

“可是刚出生的小宝宝肯定比你年纪小呀，所以只能在弟弟和妹妹里选一个。”Amme循循善诱。

“那就妹妹好了。”小团子很不高兴地往沙发里一钻。

“为什么呢？”

“妹妹可爱。”

“弟弟不可爱吗？”

“是弟弟的话，我就把他送给二叔。”

“那你Atto一定会气得掀房顶的。”

“我不管！”

+++

很可惜，当孩子呱呱坠地的那刻，梅斯罗斯的梦想就破灭了。不过当很多年后，他六弟七弟出生时，他已然坦然接受了这个悲哀的现实。

新生的小团子异常黏哥哥，还格外闹腾。不过只要梅斯罗斯开始唱歌，他就会安安静静地听，听着听着就睡着了。晚上不肯乖乖睡觉的弟弟，总是拼尽全力地翻出自己的小床。每次大半夜听得“咚”得一声，多半又是他摔地上了。做哥哥的没办法，只得爬起来把他抱回床上。这时候这个赖皮的小团子就会像条八爪鱼似的缠住他的脖颈，死活要一起睡。然而睡姿不太优雅的弟弟，多半是趴在哥哥身上睡的，弄得梅斯罗斯夜夜噩梦，梦到自己掉进个乌烟瘴气的黑山洞里喘不过气来。

“Amme，你抱抱我嘛！”去集市采购的路上，诺丹妮尔抱着梅格洛尔走在前头，费诺和梅斯罗斯提着麻袋在后面跟着。

“你让Fea抱你嘛。”

“都这么大了，还要抱。”费诺俯视着身高已到他腰际的长子，哼了一声，丝毫没有抱的意思。

“不公平！Amme小时候都没怎么抱过我！”小团子愤怒地挥舞着麻袋。

“不是你Amme小时候，是你小时候。”费诺纠正。

这时，发现家庭内部起了争执的梅格洛尔探过Amme肩头：“Nelyo抱抱。”

“不抱。”梅斯罗斯这么说的时候，费诺已经把他手里的麻袋捞走了。

“来来，Makalaurë亲哥哥一下，哥哥抱好不好？”诺丹妮尔把小团子塞进梅斯罗斯怀里，然后和丈夫开开心心地先往前走了。

梅斯罗斯抱着弟弟，一脸不满地别开视线。小团子瞄准时机捧住他的脸，一口亲了上去。

“喂，干什么？！我让你亲脸啊！”瞬间，梅斯罗斯的脸跟头发差不多红了。

“可是Amme就是这么亲Atto的呀。”弟弟眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛，一脸无辜。

“可那是Amme和Atto！”

接着小团子使出杀手锏——卖萌！梅格洛尔一把扑住哥哥：“Kano最喜欢Nelyo了，Nelyo是一亚最好的哥哥！”说完又在他脸颊上亲了一口，然后别过脑袋看着梅斯罗斯跟自己一模一样的灰眼睛，“这样可以么？”

梅斯罗斯第一次觉得，有个弟弟其实也不错。


	4. Song of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一纪元弓盔友情向

埃斯加尔都因河万年奔流的一条小溪，下切着森林的岩石，留着一道深深的裂隙。裂隙宽大约成年鹿的一跃，若是要直接跨越可能会有些吃力，但这对常年生活在林中的孩子不成什么问题。一个有着黑色短发的少年攀着垂下瑁珑树的绿藤条直接从溪对岸荡了过来，一下子扑到正在赶路的银发精灵身上。

“贝烈格！你回来啦！”后者一个趔趄没站稳，仰面倒地。男孩抱住他肩膀时，不小心拽到了他的绿色发绳。精心打理的发辫撒开，铺在地上宛若一大片妮芙瑞迪尔花。

“调皮的人类小孩，我可摔疼了。”贝烈格抬手使劲捏图林白白嫩嫩的小脸蛋，看着少年一脸不爽的样子，哈哈大笑起来。

“贝烈格怎么会摔疼呢，你捏疼我啦。”

精灵听后立刻松手，看着图林有些泛红的脸颊想着自己是不是用力过猛了。“咦，你怎么知道我今天回来？”

“妮尔拉丝姐姐告诉我的呀。”图林指指树上，妮尔拉丝穿着一袭绿色的纱衣正坐在瑁珑树的一根枝干上。她微笑着向守林人眨了眨眼。

梅博隆一早帮辛葛办事去了，回来时恰巧路过此地。他在马背上望着自己平躺在地的好友，免不了对他的反偷袭技能奚落一番。当他跳下来抱起还在玩贝烈格头发的图林时，看到了后者脸上的红印。

“伊尔碧绿丝在上，你被贝烈格咬啦？”当梅博隆不慎被老友一拳击倒在地时，他万分庆幸拥有“重手”称号的是自己。

贝烈格甩甩一头银发，抱起小图林翻身上了梅博隆的马，风一样得走了。当梅博隆眼冒金星爬起来时，妮尔拉丝在树上对他非常友好地微笑。


	5. Near the Flowers Where the Fountain Is Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一纪元纳芙维斯特泉花CP向

“报告，领主……啊，格洛芬德尔大人也在。抱歉打扰了。”

“什么事？”埃克西里昂昨夜被特刚拉去讨论刚多林建材、人力、物资等诸多方面的问题，直至半夜。今日到办公桌前，看着看着文书就睡着了。

“王刚刚送来一些文件，望……大人尽快过目。”年轻的传令官望着印堂发黑的领主小心翼翼地寻找恰当的措辞，放下一沓公文后赶紧行了礼，转身就跑。

“Laure，下次进来记得敲门。”涌泉领主揉了揉隐隐作痛的头，格洛芬德尔起身把传令官忘记带上的门关好。

“我敲了至少十下。可惜Ec睡得太香，完全忽略了我。”

“那行，我现在逮到你了。我们清闲的金花领主竟在大早上无所事事，令我煞是羡慕。来批几篇文件吧。”埃克西里昂摇了摇手里的几张纸。

“哎，我可不跟Ec抢活干呢，这是王给你的。”

“我就纳闷，这工作量不太均衡啊。明天晨会上，我要向王提出抗议。”

“抗议无效，涌泉领主。”格洛芬德尔模仿着特刚的语气说。

“那Laure来跟我一起看。”埃克西里昂用力拽了一把靠在桌边的同僚，格洛芬德尔一个没站稳跌进了前者的座椅里。

“你确定你这样还看得进公文？”格洛芬德尔仰面躺着，望着距自己一尺远的灰色眼睛。

“当然，你就是我的Laurelin之光。”他俯下身同怀里的人交换了一个吻。

++++

“王，您明知道格洛芬德尔大人在里面您还让我去当电灯泡！”传令官满脸通红地跑到特刚跟前汇报跑腿工作。

“涌泉不是睡着了嘛。我只是让你递个公文，顺便叫醒他。”

“王，您就爱欺负新人。我还在想，为什么没人愿意去给涌泉领主送文书呢。”

“现在你不是知道了吗？”特刚挑挑眉。传令官突然很想回希斯路姆去。


	6. White Clouds & Dark Sky & Salty Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维林诺时期梅熊友情向  
原题是Blue Sky & White Clouds  
写到一半发现一个很严重的问题Σ( ° △ °|||)︴，就是维林诺时期没有太阳，所以天空可能不是蓝的，而更可能是黑的，靠近双树的地方则看不到黑色的天也看不到星光，因为被笼罩在强光之中，周围所有的一切都会是蒙上了一层光晕的感觉？云层反射了银树的光芒，因而得以显现出来。可能？所以光照微弱的海港大海看上去其实是黑色的_(:зゝ∠)_  
因为提里安的图娜山距离塔尼魁提尔山还有些距离，当然他们也可以跑到海港去，好吧我来改个标题。一开始还跑去知乎上查，为什么天是蓝的云是白的_(:зゝ∠)_

“Maitimo，云为什么是白的呢？”堂弟眨巴着大眼睛问。

“因为Manwe大人喜欢吃白色的棉花糖呀。”在近海偷听诺多王室一二家长子对话的Ulmo，为此嘲笑了Manwe很久。

“Maitimo，天为什么是黑的呢？”小肉团子在堂兄的怀里打了个滚，吓得当哥哥的赶紧抓住他的后衣领。

“因为天空倒映着大海的颜色，所以看上去就是黑的啦。”几近成年的堂兄逗弟弟实力100分。

“Maitimo瞎说，我上次问你为什么大海是黑的，你还说是因为大海倒映着天空的颜色呢。那究竟谁映着谁呢？”Findekano忽然发现在堂兄怀里打滚是件有趣的事，他又翻了个身后，被Nelyafinwe勒令坐在他腿上不准动。

“好吧，那就是Varda大人的星辰大多是银白色的，黑色的天幕更容易突显出它们的光彩。然后大海映着天空的颜色，所以它们都是黑的。”Nelyafinwe边说边在一块巨大的礁石上躺下，Findekano顺势就趴在他胸口，高大的堂兄宛若一块超级舒适的肉垫。

Ulmo在听完这个完全没有逻辑的解释后，愤怒地打了一个浪花上来，淋了两只未过半百的小精灵一身咸涩的海水。

“对了Maitimo。”丝毫不知是海神发怒的征兆，小团子继续问了下去。

“什么？”

“你说，海水为什么是咸的呢？” 事实证明诺多们确实有一万零一种可以惹维拉维丽生气的方式。

“可能是因为Nienna大人在海边哭太久了吧。”Nelyafinwe认真地回答。

Ulmo暗下决心，要是以后那群诺多掉水里，他是绝对不会去救他们的。


	7. Just Little Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一纪元卡兰希尔和哈丽丝

“哈尔达。”

“不！他才是哈尔达！你的精灵眼神不行呀。”双胞胎的其中一个哈哈大笑。

“你早上还告诉我你是哈尔达！”卡兰希尔有些恼火。

“我是哈丽丝。”那个边笑边说。

“你早上明明说她是哈丽丝！”卡兰希尔“啪”的一声合起账本，“我有一对双胞胎弟弟，长得一模一样，他们小时候我都能分清楚他们。阿塔尼小孩想逗我玩还早了一千年呢。”

“唉，精灵就是没劲。”那个自称“哈丽丝”的说。

“是啊，动不动就拿年纪来说事。”被“哈丽丝”叫做“哈尔达”孩子接话。

“好像年纪大就得听他们的一样。”

“看起来比爸爸年纪还小。”

“按照这个纪元的计时规则，我的年纪得在你们的岁数后加两个零都不止。”卡兰希尔把那个扯他发绳的捣蛋鬼摘了下来，轻轻丢在草坪上。

“爸爸说你脾气很坏。”哈丽丝说。

“那是我没多少耐心，人类小鬼。”卡兰希尔把另一个拆他鞋带的也摘了下来，扔在一边。

“我是女孩。”哈丽丝不满。

“小鬼是通用称呼。你俩再烦我，信不信我把你们丢去喂座狼！”

“爸爸说的没错，他果然脾气很坏。”哈尔达拽了拽妹妹的衣角。

卡兰希尔怒火中烧，脸颊“噌”的一下就比平常红了一倍。

“我觉得他是害羞了。”哈丽丝对着哥哥咬耳朵，“你看他脸红成这样！”

突然一只信鹰俯冲了下来，吓得双胞胎兄妹直往灌木丛里钻。卡兰希尔哈哈大笑让信鹰落在了自己的左手臂上，他快速把手里的信笺塞到它爪子旁的一个小竹筒里，后者会意地煽动翅膀消失在了天际。

“妈妈说的没错！精灵确实可以跟动物交谈！”哈……哈丽丝或者哈尔达这么说，从灌木丛里爬出来，卡兰希尔又一次分不清他俩了。

“这样不算是与动物交流，这只是简单地指令而已，不能做到心灵相通。我三哥才是与动物交谈的能手。”

“天哪！你是家里的老四！”阿塔尼的关注点从来都这么奇怪。

“你还有两个双胞胎弟弟！”这应该是哈尔达。

“这么说你家有六个孩子！”哈丽丝总结道。

“不，有七个。”卡兰希尔淡然纠正。


	8. Take Your Gift and Out Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 费诺芬国昐维林诺时期亲情向  
可以看做《Leave Me Alone》的后续

“为什么姐姐和妹妹都有礼物，而我没有，这不公平！”Ñolofinwë气鼓鼓地看着拿着礼物满心欢喜跑下楼梯的Findis姐姐。

“这很简单。因为Findis和Írimë是女孩，你是男孩，Ñolofinwë。”很敷衍地回答。

“那我要是再有个弟弟，你也不会给他送礼物咯。”

“当然不会。别得寸进尺，Ñolofinwë。趁我还没发火，识相点就马上出去。”忽略小团子眼睛里打转的泪水，Fëanáro才懒得做什么十项全能的好哥哥。他压根就不愿去想他已经有了半血的弟妹这一事实。

++++

“Arakáno！你在干什么？！”Findis回到房间发现老弟把自己心爱的漂亮小裙子全部翻出了衣柜。

“姐，你借我条裙子吧。你觉得哪条裙子最可爱？”Ñolofinwë觉得姐姐还不至于为了几条裙子打他，继续翻箱倒柜。

“这条。”Findis一脸无语地拎起地上的一条亮粉亮蓝相间、还带着个银色蝴蝶结的裙子递给老弟，不用问都知道他要去干嘛。

++++

“Findis？”在楼下看书Indis妈妈望着一条粉蓝粉蓝的小花裙消失在楼梯上。那确实是Findis的衣服，可刚刚似乎看到了Arakáno？大概是Irmo大人开了个玩笑吧。

++++

“你傻了是不是？！” Fëanáro看着头戴银色蝴蝶结，身穿缀满水晶、粉蓝蓬蓬裙的Ñolofinwë，觉得头特别疼。

“Arakáno现在是你妹妹了，Arakáno想要生日礼物。” Ñolofinwë斩钉截铁地说。

Fëanáro从架子上拿下一个小包裹丢给他道：“出去！赶紧把衣服换回来，别再让我看见你！”

后者满心欢喜地拿着礼物跑开了，Fëanáro觉得穿着小花裙的弟弟似乎还蛮可爱的。

【怎么就没让他再多留一会儿呢？！】

可惜现在后悔已经来不及了，Fëanáro殿下。


	9. My brother Is Great!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芬国昐费纳芬维林诺时期亲情向

大家好，我是Finwe与Indis的幺子Arafinwë Ingoldo，我预见我将来可能会有一个叫Finarfin的名字。预言的能力遗传自Amal，不过她平时都不怎么说预见的事。

众所周知，我有两个姐姐，Findis和Írimë。其实吧，我一直很不能理解我们家族对Fin这个前缀的钟爱，总是被人喊“头发”真的不是件愉快的事。比如我的父名——“高贵的头发男”。因此我更喜欢Amal取的名字。

整个提里安都知道，我有个超级厉害的哥哥！

什么？你说谁？Manwe大人刮了一阵强风，我听不见。

当我说哥哥的时候，只有0.0001%的情况才可能指的是那个飞扬跋扈的红地毯。我哥哥可只有一个，那就是Ñolofinwë Arakáno，全一亚最完美的哥哥！每当红地毯对我冷言冷语的时候，他都会过来为我挡下锋芒把我抱走。我们还一起剪过Findis姐姐的头发，把红地毯锁在工坊里，把Nelyafinwe的长袍挂在吊灯上，把一只小青蛙藏在Írimë姐姐的衣柜里。一起偷过厨房里准备好的甜点，折过宫廷里芬芳的星散花，藏过Amal的书，打碎过Atar的工艺品。

好像干了不少坏事的样子，不过每次都有哥哥帮我，所以我总是能逃过一劫。

直到有一天，我在哥哥不常来的海边散步，看见了一个银头发的女孩。我突然心跳加快，头发晕，喘不过气来。我想去跟她打招呼(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑，可是又有点害怕。哥哥我现在该做什么呀？


	10. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @蜉蝣蝣想学[xkl转圈] 亲~我写好啦~  
维林诺时期三五CP（？）向，不好意思，偷懒用了辛达名_(:зゝ∠)_

凯勒巩风一样地冲进家门，头发上挂了十来片叶子和一些不知名的东西。刚刚学会走路的库茹芬步履蹒跚地挪到他跟前，凯勒巩突然把什么压在他头发上。

“我不要戴花环，戴着花环看起来像二哥！”颇像缩小版Atar的库茹芬用肉肉的小手攀着凳子边缘，去照客厅里的金属抛光镜。

“喂，是你昨天说要像我头发一样的金色花花。”凯勒巩对弟弟不喜欢自己的礼物感到很是不满。

“我说的是要一大捧金色的花花，不是花环。”

“这……我可以去问雅凡娜大人要点花种，我们种在院子里好不好？”

“好！”凯勒巩故意去挠弟弟痒痒，惹得小团子咯咯直笑。

++++

花开花落，维林诺的四季不甚分明。那些会凋零的花瓣也只是为了方便结果，没有死亡的圣域不会怜惜时光的流逝，因为那些看似要逝去的终会回到他们身边。白金色的花朵开满了院子的一隅，如坠落凡间的群星。

转眼到了第一家族三子的成人礼，那时，这家继承了父亲特征最多的第五个孩子早已挥得一手好锤。

“三哥，给。”库茹芬踮起脚尖，把一个木盒子递给凯勒巩。

“这是什么？”

“三哥的成人礼。”

“哇，我以为我们这辈里只有大哥二哥会送我礼物！”

“哼。”依旧还是个小团子的库茹芬表示非常不屑。

“哇，五弟的手艺不是盖的，这可真棒！”凯勒巩打开木盒后，发现是个异常精致的额冠。额冠的银色线条十分纤细，宛若植物的藤条。那些卷曲的末端镶着许多小小的翡翠，好似春日里抽出的新芽。红玛瑙拼成的八芒星在正前方，是他们第一家族的象征。

“三哥你除了‘很棒’、‘很赞’，还会说些别的赞语吗？”库茹芬嘟着嘴有些不快。

“你三哥呀，从来都是用实际行动说话的。Kurvo，你成年礼想要什么？”凯勒巩轻轻弹了一下五弟的额头。

“想要什么啊……Kurvo感觉什么都有了呢。”库茹芬抬手一把抓住三哥的手腕。

“要不……等你成年的那天，三哥带你去南边大森林里打猎？”

“噫，这平时也可以去，不算不算的。”库茹芬盯着窗外的金色花朵想了想道，“这样吧，等我成年礼那天，我向曼威大人和瓦尔妲大人许个愿。”

“哦？”

“不告诉你，嘿嘿。”小团子笑得格外诡异。

“小坏蛋。”凯勒巩笑着跟他玩了几下举高高，再过几年就举不动了，要趁团子还小的时候抓紧时间。

++++

曼威大人啊，瓦尔妲大人，请听一听我Curufinwë Atarinkë的愿望吧。我希望我可以和三哥永远在一起，哪怕是死亡都无法将我们分开。虽然我知道，维林诺并没有死亡。

【闻汝矣，Curufinwë Atarinkë。吾应允汝之愿。】


	11. Don’t Cry Neithan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咱在看《胡林的儿女》的时候，看到有一句话，是这么描述图小强的，“这孩子心肠很软，诸般生灵的伤痛和悲苦都会令他落泪。”外貌是“黑发如墨，白肤胜雪”“人类中数他的面容最为俊美”再加上他曾经有过一个名字叫内桑Neithan，发音跟日语中的姐姐非常像。于是想看图小强在变声之前，在多瑞亚斯外围的森林里活动时，被居住在那里的小精灵当成大姐姐的情景。图小强在变声之前，在多瑞亚斯外围的森林里活动时，被居住在那里的小精灵当成大姐姐的情景。图小强在森林里为一个（因为咱没想好的原因而死掉）小动物落泪，然后被小精灵当成心思细腻的大姐姐了。  
Neithan在书里好像是图林在匪帮取的名字，嘛，忽略一下时间线好了⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄差点把阿塔尼三个字敲上去了，写完才想起来是昆雅_(:зゝ∠)_

“妮尔拉丝，它死了。”图林看着静静躺在地上的翡翠鸟，忍不住哭了起来。

“寿数已尽，这是自然的规律。”妮尔拉丝将哭泣的男孩抱起，“再哭下去，我都可以叫你妮诺尔啦。”

“可是，它为什么会死呢？它住在多瑞亚斯的森林里，有着美丽安大人的庇护。”

“可这逃不过伊露维塔大人的赠礼。”妮尔拉丝刚说完才想起这个孩子同她不一样。是的，伊露维塔大人的赠礼，注定死去的阿诺尔子女。

“我也一样吗？”图林问道。可妮尔拉丝不知该回什么，便默不作声。图林开始在多瑞亚斯生活后，也学着精灵的模样留起长发。妮尔拉丝就给他编起了辫子。

远离明霓国斯的森林里，鲜有来客。不过也时常会遇见辛葛王的客人，他们都认识居住在林中的妮尔拉丝。

“咦？是你妹妹吗？”一个身材高挑的银发精灵路过此地，他身后还跟着一个五六岁模样的黑发女孩。

她凑上前去，看见图林正揉着自己有些发红的眼眶问：“大姐姐为什么哭呀？”

“不……不是大姐姐，也不为……为什么哭。”图林想忍住抽泣，结果还是断断续续地才说完了一句话。

等那对父女走了许久后，妮尔拉丝说：“我们给它安葬吧。”

“好。”小图林乖巧地点点头。

孩子将那只已然离世的小鸟埋进树根边的泥土里，在上面堆了一个小土丘。

【豪兹-恩-尼尔耐斯】。他无法抑制地想着北方的那片土地。妮尔拉丝唱起了精灵的挽歌，愿伊尔碧绿丝大人的星光能眷顾亡者，愿他们的灵魂能在曼督斯得到安息，涅娜大人的泪水会洗净被污染的土地，愿那些不受埃尔达命运束缚着自由离去，愿那些背负罪责之人终能得到神明的宽恕。

孩子啊，我虽无法预见你的命运。但愿这篇森林能成为你的庇护，在这儿慢慢成长吧。哪怕不是美丽安大人的旨意，我也会在这片林中守护你的。


End file.
